Domestic Avengers Drabble
by sectumsempra98
Summary: A bunch of drabbles with no plotline. Entirely consists of oneshots for chapters.
1. The First Date

Steve awkwardly shifted the flower he held around in his hand. He had asked Natasha what he should do so Tony would…you know…like him _back , _and she had suggested doing something old-fashioned. Tony didn't really like old-fashioned, but maybe he wouldn't mind so much if Steve did it, because he, well he was pretty old-fashioned.

Steve swallowed to try and help his dry mouth and knocked on the door outside of Tony's room. His heart leapt when the door opened, but it was only Pepper Potts, smiling up at him. Wait, _only Pepper Potts?_ What was he thinking? Secretly, he thanked God that she had accepted the breakup the way she did, with a laugh and very much teasing towards the two. Tony, of course, teased back, but Steve had blushed redder and redder and redder until finally Pepper had to tell him that no, she was not mad, and yes, she did actually find the whole thing funny. She had naturally found another man to be with, but still worked alongside Tony and was very fond of Steve.

"Oh, hello Steve. Why in the world could you possibly be here?" Pepper said, pretending she didn't see the flower and grinning, catlike at him. It was all Steve could do not to run away.

"I…ah…I was…uh…T-Tony…and I…" Steve stuttered, breaking eye contact and flushing scarlet. Pepper laughed and he smiled sheepishly, then she led him inside. "Tony, your boyfriend's here to see you!" She called out to him, who was tinkering with something in the corner by his desk.

"Ah, yes, I heard, and if you could please tell my boyfriend that, while red is his color, I would prefer that his face was not such an unhealthy shade." Steve blushed harder, and laughed awkwardly, while Tony and Pepper laughed at him. "God, Steve." Tony said as he got up and walked over. "Oh my god." Tony put his arms around Steve's shoulders and tilted his head up to look at the Captain.

"You look…great." He whispered in Steve's ear, and Steve smiled and hugged Tony. When Tony pulled away, he caught sight of the flower, and plucked it from between Steve's fingers. "Oh, is this for me?" Tony said in a high-pitched voice, before putting it between his teeth and making faces at Steve, who was laughing at him. Pepper sighed in faux exasperation, and shook her head at them. "Okay you two, off to wherever you were planning to go." She waved them off, and Tony grabbed his jacket off the couch before they left.

When the two of them got down to the lobby, Steve looked down at his boyfriend. "So, uh, Shawarma?" Steve asked, getting his response when Tony grinned. They walked out into the daylight, holding hands.

…

They ordered their sandwiches, and then sat down in a corner of the store to eat. They were sitting across from each other, Tony facing the window and Steve with his back to it. There wasn't much conversation while they were eating, until Tony stated, "You know, you always look down when you're eating, and not even at your food, either. Just down. Why?"

Steve looked up at Tony, then down to his food, then back at Tony. "Um, I don't know."

"Why do you blush so much?" Steve blushed.

"God, I mean, I knew that was going to happen but that was almost _on cue_, Jesus!"

"You shouldn't take the Lord's name in vain."

"Oh, okay, so what else should I say then?"

"Um. Mine."

Steve almost choked on his food. "_Oh god, did I really just say that? Did I just say that? Why did I just say that? Now is not the time for you to think like this._"__He thought anxiously, fidgeting in his seat. Steve stared down at a napkin, unable to look Tony in the eyes. The moment seemed to drag on forever, until Steve finally glanced up at his boyfriend.

Tony started laughing as soon as his eyes met Steve's. "Oh my _GOD_, Steve!" He cried out and had to muffle his laughter with one hand. "Okay, Steve. I'll cry out your name then."

"_Shut up, Tony!" _Steve hissed and grabbed Tony's hand. _"People are looking."_ He glanced around nervously, before widening his eyes at Tony.

"I'll cry out your name Steve, only yours!"

"Shut up!"

"Steve!"

"Be quiet!"

"_Steve!"_

"Tony I swear to god-!"

"Oh look who's taking the Lord's name in vain now! I'll tell you who! _**Steve!**_"

"Tony for the love of god please shut up!"

Tony was laughing too hard to reply, and Steve turned red. He waited patiently for Tony to stop, and when he did, it was only for a moment to look the Captain in the eyes and whisper _"Steve"_ before erupting into a fit of giggles again.

"_You_ need you grow up." Steve said coolly.

"_You_ need to talk like that more often." Tony replied coyly.

"It was an _accident_." Steve growled, and Tony raised an eyebrow.

"Oh,_ I_ don't think so."

"Well, I _know_ so!"

"What else do you know, Cap?" Tony placed his chin in the palm of his hand and propped his elbow on the table.

"Well-"

"Steve."

Steve cried out in exasperation and grabbed Tony. He tossed down a twenty and pulled his hastily apologizing boyfriend outside the store. They only made to the corner before Steve turned and placed his lips on Tony's.


	2. Peter's First Snow

Tony grasped the wriggling bundle in his arms with a mixture of panic-filled concern and annoyance. "God, Peter, if you won't hold still, I'm never, taking, you, outside ever again!" He reprimanded his child, who paid no attention.

"Snow! SNOW!" Peter screamed, looking up at the sky and stretching out his hands. Tony sighed, and laughed at the child's excitement.

"Oh yes, Peter, this is veeeery exciting." Tony said dryly.

"Oh, stop being such a party pooper!" Peter looked over Tony's shoulder towards his Papa's voice.

"Papa! Snow!" Shrieked Peter in delight. Tony stifled a scoff and tightened his grip on the wriggling boy. He didn't notice the snowball until it slammed into and exploded on the back of his head.

"Steve!" Tony cried, "What the hell are you doing?"

"Language, Stark-Rodgers." Was the only reply before Steve threw another one. Tony dodged it this time, but Peter outstretched his hand and laughed when he saw it explode on his mitten.

"Stop it, Steve!" Tony said, "I'm going to drop Peter!"

"Then put him down, he's not going anywhere. The snow'll keep him company."

Tony obliged, bending over to put his son on a densely packed snowbank. As he straightened up, however, Steve tossed another one, successfully dampening the butt of Tony's jeans. Tony grabbed a handful of snow, winking at Peter, who was watching all this from behind his parka, and turned.

"Oh Rodgers, you are gonna get it now."


End file.
